


286 Days

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Military, Skype, hornyness, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: “It’s been…a long time since I’ve heard from you.” You finally say.“286 days, baby.”He looks tired, you think, but still good. So so good. Still your Will. You hope he’s taking care of himself. As much as he can, that is.“Are you eating spinach?”  What? The words come out before you can help it.
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Kudos: 12





	286 Days

You hear the _doo-doo-doo_ of the Skype ring tone and practically trip over an end table in your rush to the computer. _Whoa, girl, deep breath._

You do a quick zhuzh of your hair–and your cleavage–and click the green answer button. And just like that, you see the face you’ve been longing to see for more than nine months.

“Hey, baby.” Will’s face feels like it might break open he’s smiling so hard. 

Yeah, nine months is a long ass time.

“Hey” _Hey_ seems like a dumb thing to say, too…simple for this moment, but it’s all your brain can come up with.

The two of you just sit in silence for a minute, looking each other over and taking in every detail, trying to spot any differences that may have occurred over the time apart.

“It’s been…a long time since I’ve heard from you.” You finally say.

“286 days, baby.”

 _He looks tired_ , you think, _but still good. So so good. Still your Will._ You hope he’s taking care of himself. As much as he can, that is.

“Are you eating spinach?” _What?_ The words come out before you can help it.

Will’s eyebrows go up in surprise. “Spinach?” His tone amused.

“Yeah…uh…your last physical said you were low on iron…” you bite your lip. “Spinach is a good source of iron…” _Why are you the way that you are?_

Will presses his lips together in an attempt not to laugh, “Yeah, babe, I’m eating spinach.” _Fuck, I missed this,_ he thinks _._ “I miss you, Y/N.”

“I miss you, too, Will. So much. But really, you’re okay?” 

“I’m okay. I promise. Tell me about you. How are things back home?”

Feeling a little more relaxed, you grab the notebook sitting next to the computer. Will counted things and you wrote things down. Most of the time those habits compliments each other–except that _one time_ that yours and his didn’t line up and _all hell broke loose_. It became especially handy when Will deployed, you wanted to keep track of anything you wanted to tell him when you got the chance, you didn’t want to forget anything.

“Well creepy Gary next door finally moved out. Work’s been good, a new position opened up that I might go for…”

“That’s great, babe.”

You continue on about work, the apartment, friends. Hoping you’re not making him feel sad for missing out on things here, you switch to the lighter things in your notebook.

“And don’t worry, I haven’t watched any of our shows so we can binge watch them all together.”

“All of them?” He asks suspiciously.

“All of them!”

“Shameless?”

“Yep.”

“Barry?”

“Yep.”

“Mayans?”

“Oh, no–geez I’m kidding, yes.”

“…Marvelous Mr. Maisel?” He asks, his voice a little quieter.

Your lips quirk up. “Yes, Will. Queer Eye, too.”

“Alright, I’ll trust you.” He pulls a cheeky grin that you mirror back.

All of the sudden, words start pouring out of your mouth at rapid speed.

“I also made a list of movies that have come out that I think we’ll like, but it’s not my fault if they suck. A few new restaurants have opened that I wanna check out. And I’ve been looking at getting a dog. I know what you’re going to say, and maybe we can get a cat too, but I want a dog to cuddle with, dammit. I tried to go vegan a couple months ago and lasted like 3 days. I mean, how do they eat _no_ cheese _at all_? I joined a gym, but then I remembered that I _hate_ gyms, so that did not last long.” You take a deep breath. “Oh! I’m taking an art class, we started watercolors last week, I want to show you what I’ve been working on!”

You get up and walk to the other end of the room in search of your bag with your art supplies. 

Will could honestly listen to ramble on about anything all day. These calls are always so bittersweet–it feels so good to see you, hear your voice, but hanging up gets more painful every time, never knowing when the next call will be.

But right now, he’s a little distracted. In your search for whatever sketch or painting you want to show him, you’re giving him a perfect view of your ass in those tight jeans from across the room. And he’s not complaining. 

“Ah! I got it!” You’re about to head back to show Will your _masterpiece_ –an understated watercolor of a fruit bowl, when Will’s voice stops you.

“Stop. Stay right where you are.”

_Oh. You know that voice._

“Can I help you, Miller?”

“Yes, actually, you can. Bend over.”

“Will!”

“Y/N.”

You oblige by bending at the waist, giving him what he wants. You figure it’s the least you can do.

Will audibly groans. “You’re killin’ me, babe.”

Now _this_ you can have fun with. You straighten and walk back to the screen, the stupid painting forgotten. “I know I already said that I missed you, babe…” you run your fingers across your chest and pull a strap of your tank top off your shoulder, “but I _really_ miss you… _all of you_ …” 

Will’s tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip, his teeth biting it after.

“Especially at night, when I’m in bed…” Making sure that you’re sitting far back enough so Will can see, you reach your hand in the front of your jeans. “God I wish you were here to touch me, Will.” Your voice breathy.

Will closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Trust me babe, I do too, and I’d be doing a hell of a lot more than just touching you.” His gaze is burning into you.

_Well I’m definitely going to need a date with my vibrator tonight._

“I guess I’ll have to make do for now, but you owe me, Miller. Don’t make me wait too long.” You wink at him.

“Well that’s part of why I’m calling…” Will’s face softens “I’m coming home, love.” 

You freeze. “W-what…what did you just say?” Maybe the connection is glitching, you could’ve sworn he just said–

“I’m coming home.”


End file.
